I could be your hero
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Seifer,you were always my hero. Just your name would brighten my day when we were younger, as we grew up I wanted your attention, I didn't care if it was bad, or good.  Let me be there for you Seifer, like you were always there for me. Seiner


**I could be your hero**

At the age of five no one thought that little Seifer would become a someone. He was a poor orphan boy living in an all boys home, being beaten by the older boys daily. You would often find him playing with the worn out dinosaurs in the corner, or in his room that he shared.

"Raa.." he mumbled to himself as he made the T-rex bite the Sauropelta's head. He let out a faint pained roar as the he laid the Sauropelta on the floor. A small smile made its way to his lips as he got up, T-rex in hand and made it walk on the walls.

His blue eyes twinkled as he placed the toy on his bed and climbed up, he hugged the toy to his chest as he glanced out the window- it was adoption time. That's what everyone called it; all the would-be parents would normally all come in at this time.

Seifer's ice blue eyes counted the cars, "One, two, three, four, five, six" he counted out loud. A larger smile replaced his old one as he raced down the stairs to see the adults. They came pouring in, one after another all wearing smiles on their faces. The caretaker quickly ushered them into the kitchen, and away from the boys.

"Oh looky here, it's Seifer and his little toy~" one of the older boys teased from across the room, his friends snickered alongside him.

"Shut up Troy" Seifer glowed back, sure he was only five but a place like this hardens a kid. He's only been here for a year, but that was more than enough time to harden and become this sad five year old boy who acted as if he was nine.

Troy hissed and eyes narrowed at his 'prey', Troy and friends waltz across the room in a matter of seconds, "What was that?" he asked angrily.

"I said 'shut up, Troy'- whatcha going to do about it?" He repeated; raw determination shined brightly in those ice blue eyes that day. Even though a fight broke out moments later between the five year old and the ten year old, Seifer somehow won it.

As the soon-to-be parents gathered in the kitchen door way to watch the two boys, a pair of blue eyes stared with interest. A small smile reached that adult's lips as he watched Seifer fight to protect himself against the boy who was five years his senior- and win.

"_The kid has guts,"_ the blue eyed adult thought, watching the caretaker send Seifer and Troy to their own rooms before coming back into the kitchen to finish the discussion that they were having before.

Seifer was alone in his room, playing with his T-rex, doors slamming closed outside his window signaled that the new parents where now bring home their new children, and again this meant Seifer would never have a family. He sniffled slightly, refusing to let tears fall; he ignored the pain in his chest that slowly burned up to his thought.

"Hey kid," a deep male voice said from the doorway. Seifer's eyes widened as he stared at the other blond, it was one of the adults- was he adopting him? "Are you Seifer?" he asked making his way to the bed, Seifer nodded slowly. The adult smiled, flopping onto the bed, "I'm Snow, and I'm going to be your Dad."

Seifer broke out in a grin, which was returned by Snow, "…um, can I bring Rex?" he asked holding up the T-rex toy.

Snow laughed, "Sure kid, whatever you want."

Seifer, age of seventeen, sat in the back corner of the cafeteria watching students as they mingled with one another. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Chickenwuss and his gang of lamers, like always they were being extremely loud.

"Seifer," a males voice drew his attention away from the juniors onto the fresh meat before him, "Dad told me to give you this." A mini Seifer put a Tupperware container on the table, and ran back to his friends.

"I thought I told him to leave me alone," Seifer mumbled, out of the corner of his eye he noticed blond shit nudge Chickenwuss and point in his direction.

"Seifer," 'Chickenwuss' yelled across the cafeteria.

Seifer sighed, _"And the lies begin again, _"he thought glaring over at the group. Truth be told that he never really wanted to stay as rivals with Hayner (Chickenwuss), he actually wanted to bring the junior to prom with him- if the senior lived that long anyways.

Twilight Town was a gang's battle zone, the high school were their try out headquarters. And the police weren't large enough to handle all of them, so that's were Seifer came in. Being the adopted son of a cop, Seifer learned how to hold a gun, how to render a thug enable of doing anything more than lay there a droll by just poking him. Seifer and his two friends, Fuu and Rai joined together to form Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, a gang.

And being a gang leader meant that he couldn't get close to anyone, no matter what. And that's exactly what Seifer was doing right now; making an ass out of himself in front of the boy he cared deeply for. "What the fuck do you want loser?"

"Were are you goons-"

Seifer pointed to his friends with trays of food, "Think before you speak- like a good little girl" he told with a smirk. Hayner gaped at him, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Rai and Fuu sat down on the opposite side of the blond gang leader and began eating in silence.

Twilight Town's streets were a maze, if you didn't know this town like the back of your hand you'll be found outside the cop shop the day later, dead. Seifer tried to make his dad's (and mom's) lives a little easier by going out and trying to find out information about the new gangs, but all it did was give them a heart attack when they see him come in at five in morning with blood on his shirt and then get ready for school. All that the thug was running on was energy drinks, apples, coffee, and cereal; it wasn't like Mr. Heath Nut to act like this.

"Fucking asshole, don't touch me!" A familiar voice snarled, the blonds' blue eyes narrowed as he sprinted toward the voice. Rounding the corner quickly, his eyes fell upon Hayner and a low life gang member.

"You really shouldn't fuck with him, he bites," Seifer smirked at the two; it only grew wider when the low level thug nearly pissed himself in fright. "Now, run along back to your leaders. I don't want any trouble tonight… I'm in a bad mood," he lied, the thug nodded quickly and took off.

"I didn't need any help!" Hayner snarled at the older boy, the senior pushed the small teen against the bricks, hand firmly against his chest.

"Now, now lamer, is that anyway to thank your savior?" he asked with a small smile on his face; His free hand pushing the junior's head up.

"What are you doing Al-"he was cut off by lips descending upon his own, the kiss was sweet, soft, everything that Hayner thought Seifer wasn't. It was an eye opener; he was too shocked to come up with anything but _"Seifer's kissing me, Seifer's kissing ME!"_ over and over again.

Pulling away Seifer mumbled, "I shouldn't have done that," with eyes closed, frown plastered on his lips. The beanie wearing boy opened one ice blue eye; it searched the big brown doe eyes in front of him. He sighed suddenly, giving up, and turning to go back the way he came.

"…Seifer?" the curly haired blond mumbled to himself, fingers touching his lips as he stared at the back of the retreating senior.

It was 10:30, November 11th, Seifer and his brother, Beat was in their military uniforms walking behind their father and in front of some other teens. The blond senior had his hair slicked back, a mask that held no emotion as he marched down the aisle. Not even the rival gangs laughed at him, they understood that Remembrance Day was meant to remember the fallen soldiers, citizens, and whomever and whatever died along with them.

The ceremony dragged on for about an hour, taking a two minute pause at eleven and continued on into lunch. During the whole time Beat looked like he was about to break down in tears, and Snow (Seifer's father) looked far too serious than normally on this day. "Now, as this ceremony reaches its closing, I would like all of you to give your regards to Snow Villiers who's being sent to the front tonight."

Seifer's eyes widened, this couldn't be true, it had to be some sick joke. Then the bell decided to ring, the students stood and quickly tried to make it too the doors so they could get in line for lunch. "I thought you weren't going back to the front, you promised Dad," Seifer hissed, eyes shut tightly and the noise around him helped calm him a bit.

"I said yes Seifer, it's my duty to my country," Snow told placing a hand on his son's slicked back hair.

"Cut the bull shit, you fucking promised that you wouldn't go back. And what was it that you always preached to me as a kid… oh ya, 'a hero never breaks a promise'." Seifer's nostrils flared as he tried to keep his growling temper under control. Seifer and Snow's eyes met, the younger blond glared daggers at the older, "fuck you," he hissed and jogged out of the gym.

The next day Seifer didn't show up for school, this worried Hayner, it wasn't like Seifer to just skip school without telling Fuu or Rai (which he already asked). The next day though, was a Friday, and it was a Friday that Hayner would never be able to forget.

Stepping out of his first period class with Roxas, Pence and Olette behind him, they chatted about the homework. That's when Hayner spotted him; he was kicking and punching his locker repeatedly. "Fuck," Hayner heard the older curse as he and his group neared. The senior's shoulders shook, fingering curly into his palms.

"Seif," Hayner mumbled dropping his books to the floor, something wasn't right with the blond senior. As the curly haired boy neared his assumptions were turning to be facts, he could barely make out the tear tracks left on the elders tan face, but they were there.

"I can't do this right now Hayner, just leave me alone," he whispered, ice blue eyes peeking out from behind his arm. Hayner shock his head, arms spread out he pulled the senior to him. Seifer's body shook as he clung to the smaller male.

Hayner listened as the older male break down into tears, it almost made him want to cry too, and whatever happened that made Seifer like this wasn't good. He tightened his hold around the elder's neck, not at all bothered that his shirt was now wet. "What happened?" he whispered into the golden blond hair.

Seifer went rigid, his fingers dug into the dirty blond's shoulder blades. "…" Hayner could feel his mouth open to speak but no words came out.

"Seifer," Hayner began, shutting his eyes so that he wouldn't have to glare at the students passing by anymore, "you were always my hero. Just your name would brighten my day when we were younger, as we grew up I wanted your attention, I didn't care if it was bad, or good." Hayner sighed, "You're my hero, my idol… let me be you're sidekick. Let me be there for you Seifer, like you were always there for me."

"Snow died, my Dad died last night. Not even an hour into being there he's shot in the head," Seifer mumbled into the smaller boy's shoulder. The curly blond boy kissed his 'hero's cheek, neither felt like moving.

"How about we just ditch the rest of school; we can go to my house…" Hayner whispered back.

"…please, the only reason I even came was to get away from them," he hissed, dropping his arms to his side. Hayner followed suit, but taking his hand and pulling Seifer along.

No one stopped the two boys from leaving the school, not even a phone home was given to them for skipping the rest of the day.

**The End.**


End file.
